Obstinación
by Viko W
Summary: Era una buena característica, proponerse metas y cumplirlas a como diera lugar. Aunque es la primera vez que realmente siente que aunque quisiera tirar la toalla le sería imposible.


**Resumen:** Era una buena característica, proponerse metas y cumplirlas a como diera lugar. Aunque es la primera vez que realmente siente que aunque quisiera tirar la toalla le sería imposible.

**Disclaimer:** la serie de Naruto shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria:** a Lila. Sé que no te lo esperabas, pero el otro día realmente me hiciste sentir muy bien con esas imágenes. Estaba tan vacía de MadaDei que fue como beber agua de nuevo.

**Advertencias:** OoC, ortografía y probablemente coherencia. MadaDei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Obstinación sobre algo a****parentemente inexistente.**

Gruñe molesto y arroja el duodécimo kunai a la pared de roca sólida. Si tiene suerte y se propone no fallar ejerciéndolo con pereza, el arma quedará clavada como un dardo. Pero hasta ahora sólo lo ha logrado tres veces. No es que le moleste mucho o siquiera le importe pero a falta de una mejor actividad recreativa que no implique matar o divulgar lo genial que es, no tiene más que hacer. Toma otro y lo arroja sin muchos ánimos, esperando al menos que rebote un par de veces más en el suelo. Deidara no está. El caprichoso rubio decidió largarse completamente ofendido y molesto por una simple e inocente petición. Toma otro kunai y lo arroja más decidido. Y en verdad le molesta tal comportamiento. Porque lo hace ser una verdadera contradicción, al _ceder_ ante un joven tan tsundere. Enseguida lo niega, como lo ha venido haciendo desde hace treinta minutos atrás.

Madara gruñe, se queja entre dientes y arroja un último kunai antes de levantarse de la pequeña silla, de la mesita de Deidara. Es muy probable que el artista termine molesto con él al regresar y notar su repertorio de kunais abollados y esparcidos por el suelo, pero no le importa porque está molesto con él y francamente siente que lo estará hasta no recibir lo que desea del jovencito. Si ha de ser necio que se vaya enterando que él no es el único con esa molesta característica. Camina hasta la puerta decidido a ir por ahí en busca de una distracción. Para en seco al tocar la perilla y echa un vistazo atrás. Suspira. No, está mal. Actuar de un modo tan infantil no es algo que vaya impresionar al rubio. Vuelve y uno a uno recoge los filosos trozos de metal, repitiéndose mentalmente que realmente no está tan _colado_ por el rubio.

—_No es más que un niño_.—piensa mientras deja sobre la mesa el montón de mortíferas herramientas. Se toma un momento para tranquilizar su mente. Puede que sea capaz de proyectar la mayor parte del tiempo aquella actitud que tan bien lo caracteriza, pero como todos, cuenta con conflictos internos. Uno de ellos ahora, daba vueltas en su cabeza al punto de casi marearlo. Deidara lo había rechazado de la forma más inmadura posible logrando hacerle cuestionar su relación. Si él no era capaz de hacer a su orgullo aun lado por algo tan _pequeño_ como eso entonces, él no tenía porque continuar encaprichado con el muchacho. Porque sólo es un capricho, ¡seguro que sí! El amor dista mucho de atarlos con un lazo rojo en el meñique si es que existe.

"_Es demasiado ruidoso y no sabe besar bien"_

Piensa de inmediato frunciendo levemente el ceño. Pero no tarda en reparar en aquello último. _Sino sabe es porque nadie le ha enseñado_. Y le consta, porque él mismo es quien lo está instruyendo actualmente. El aroma a manzanilla lo invade. Siente un golpecito en su pecho y de inmediato niega sacudiendo la cabeza. No, en verdad que no le gusta tanto. De nuevo vuelve a la puerta, debe salir de ese cuarto y respirar aire fresco o terminará esperando, muy a su pesar, al muchacho. De hacerlo es probable que al volver le de un encerrón y terminen ambos bajo las sábanas. Emite una especie de sonido disconforme. Aunque realmente no tiene muchas ganas de sexo el día de hoy.

A penas pone un pie fuera y la idea de arrancarle un _te amo_ lo aborda tan pronto cierra la puerta. Exhala con fuerza y la calidez de su aliento rebota en la máscara. No es que lo necesite, porque de verdad que a él eso del amor no le va. Pero si quiere oírlo es por mero capricho. Nada más. Igualmente él tampoco se lo ha dicho y no es como si fuera a hacerlo.

Sus pisadas hacen eco en medio del silencio. La guarida está en su mayoría vacía. Ahora con tres miembros menos el lugar se mira más amplio y el panorama del futuro no resulta muy alentador. Debería estar en junta con Pain, pero antes que eso debe formular ordenes bien cimentadas en un plan a prueba de errores. Si bien todo va como lo estableció sabe bien que un plan B de respaldo jamás haría daño a nadie. Y mientras piensa en ello camina sin rumbo fijo por los elaborados pasillos. Para cuando termina de pensarlo termina en algún punto de la cueva que no recordaba haber visitado desde que la construyó. Bueno, no está tan mal. Quería aire fresco y distraerse, ¿no? La voz de Deidara repitiendo aquella frase que lo puso de malhumor, porque eso fue lo que sucedió, como una onda en el agua se reprodujo en su mente. Cruza los brazos recargándose en una de las paredes. Estaba tratando con un niño-adolescente, ¿qué esperaba? Y pronto suelta un suspiro, harto de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. En ocasiones llegaba a detestar su propio carácter. Era una buena característica, proponerse metas y cumplirlas a como diera lugar. Porque en verdad lo era. Pero en situaciones como éstas…

—Oh, así que aquí estás.

Zetsu aparece emergiendo del suelo. Nada podría importarle menos en ese instante que Zetsu informándole algo que daba por hecho. Tan redundante.

—Itachi y Kisame han capturado al biju asignado.

—¿Qué tan lejos están?

—Aun a tres días.

Madara ladea la cabeza. No es que no le importe, porque sí le importa, pero justo ahora no está de humor para sincronizarse con el _gedo mazo_, así que le viene de maravilla que los peones se hayan extendido tres días más del plazo establecido.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Deberíamos movilizarnos con el Hachibi?

—Esperaremos a Kisame—responde afilando la mirada—. Los únicos disponibles por ahora no son los indicados para el trabajo.

—¿Ni siquiera _Tobi_?—pregunta la parte negra. Madara niega formando una sonrisa.

—_Tobi _es un buen chico. Déjalo tranquilo.

A Zetsu parece no afectarle la respuesta. Nunca ha dudado del criterio del hombre, así que si se ha decidido por el tiburón en lugar de Pain, a él no le corresponde hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo hay algo que no termina de convencerlo.

—Deidara, hace poco lo vi actuando de forma extraña.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?—lo cuestiona de inmediato, dejándole en claro su disgusto ante el comentario. Pero a Zetsu no le intimida. Tiene más curiosidad por las extrañas reacciones que presenta el Uchiha al hacer mención del rubio. Acciones que realiza sólo en su presencia, quizás, porque tiene la plena seguridad de que no constituye un riesgo.

—Es lo que me gustaría saber—poco después la parte negra se inmiscuye—. El muchacho parece tener intenciones de cometer una estupidez. Los atentados dentro de la guarida son un problema.

Madara lo mira y no puede evitar reír quedamente.

—Ya veo… supongo que es mi deber actuar por el bienestar de todos aquí.

—No es que sea la primera vez pero tampoco es algo que hagas con frecuencia.

El Zetsu negro habla sin tener en cuenta algo de prudencia, aunque es igual tenerla o no, Madara no le presta la atención necesaria fuera de las misiones que le asigna. Podría decirle que es un idiota y éste a penas y lo consideraría como ofensa.

La breve conversación termina allí, dejando a un Zetsu blanco curioso por entender en su totalidad el rol del artista de Iwakagure en Akatsuki y más específicamente como un factor importante en el humor del líder. Pero puede esperar, Zetsu es paciente y se retira desvaneciéndose entre la tierra, dejando a _Tobi_ en la penumbra de los pasillos.

Tras aquello, se siente más liviano. Ha pasado un rato desde que dejó de pensar en el chico y le agrada, pero ya que lo recuerda algo dentro germina. Una pequeña duda que más adelante se hará de toda su cabeza. Misma que responde de inmediato la negativa de Deidara por pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aunque por el momento no resulta molesta sólo un tanto interesante.

Ésta relación en la que ambos están inmersos, ¿qué es? Él lo tenía claro antes, ahora no está tan seguro. Vuelve a ponerse en marcha, adentrándose en el complejo de pasillos. Los sabe de memoria y no le tomará mucho llegar al exterior. Mientras, cae en un mar de preguntas, completamente nuevo que se enfoca en Deidara. Finalmente, ¿verdaderamente es un capricho? Porque de ser así le está durando mucho el gusto y eso es algo por demás inusual en él. Pero todavía no cree que pueda ser amor. No cree en la existencia de dicha fuerza rosa y el siquiera considerarlo le produce una sensación que prefiere ignorar. No obstante, si lo creyera, si realmente existiera… siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Porque si eso fuera entonces todo, absolutamente todo se vendría abajo.

Pasa una mano por su nuca. Aire fresco le vendría bien, sí, aire fresco.

Apresura el paso. Es la primera vez que realmente siente que aunque quisiera tirar la toalla le sería imposible. Y él aun quiere escucharlo decir _eso_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** el título es largo y la inspiración para escribir esto no se de dónde salió… bueno sí sé, me han contestado tres personas el meme del seme interno y me hizo muy feliz. Tanto que es la tercera historia que subo en pocos horas, aunque admito que no se que escribí. Espero que continúe con coherencia o al menos no caiga en contradicciones xD… no muchas. Pero me ha gustado el Madara que escribí. Obviamente no es un fic serio es, bueno, humor o algo así.


End file.
